Turkey Tail
by Nyxshakez
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in Magnolia! And what better way to celebrate than to traumatize it's citizens?


'' Wendy…." Natsu breathed, his high and screechy voice dripping with malice, ''. . . Why am I a chicken?''

The tiny bluenette looked down at the pink-feathered chicken standing in her doorway…. and burst out laughing.

" Don't laugh!'' The pinkette screeched, '' Gray will try to eat me!"

His angry warning, however, sadly sent the Sky Dragon Slayer into another fit of giggles.

" Gomen….. Natsu-san…." The ponytailed girl said, panting from laughter.

"... And you're actually a turkey, Natsu-san."

The fire mage's onyx black pupils retracted into his sage green irises.

" B-But why, Wendy?" He pleaded, as if the eleven year-old was to blame for his transformation, "Can't you fix me?"

The girl sadly sighed.

" Natsu-san, if I could fix you, I would, but I don't know how. Why don't we try Porlyusica-san's cottage in Fairy Woods?"

" Great idea, Wendy! I'm all fired up!" The turkey cries. He dashes out of the sky-blue room in Fairy Hills on yellow, scaly legs.

" Umm…. Natsu-san…. Porlyusica-san's cottage is in the other direction... " Wendy cries after the long-gone bird, index finger pointing to the exit.

The fire mage slowly walked out of Wendy's sky-blue closet.

" Whoops…." He mutters, like it's a legit excuse. He glanced at her pointed finger, then ran off, the young mage following suit.

* At the cottage *

The two slayers walked in the deep pine forest together, Natsu occasionally asking questions.

" Hey, Wendy," the pinkette asks, " Where'd Happy, Charle, and Lily go?"

" I think they went on an Exceed Mission, Natsu-san," the girl replies. The fiery fowl frowned, but his expression relaxed when his nakama pointed out the splintery cottage in the distance. He rushed towards the wooden house, sparks practically shooting off his salmon feathers as he once again left his nakama in the dust. If she felt irritated, she showed no hint of it as she followed her fellow Slayer.

Wendy nervously walked up to the dark wood door, slowly knocking three times. She lowered her hand as an aged, pink-haired woman came to the door, her face wrinkled into a frown.

" Whaddya wan- oh, it's you, Wendy. Why are you here, your lessons are on Wednesday?"

She frowned deeper as the petite bluenette explained the curious situation our feathered friend was in, faintly winking, so Natsu didn't notice.

" So, Natsu, you just woke up and you found you were a bird?" The physician questioned once they were in the house. The fire mage scrunched up his beaky face in thought for a moment, then responded, " I think so. Can you fix me?"

" I'm afraid not, Natsu," his fellow pinkette responded, " You were hexed with an April Fool's jinx that turns the victim, and all whom the victim contact, into various farm poultry. It will only wear off after the sun sets, but until then, it's a terrific way to troll your friends."

The boy's sad face slowly lit up as he realized exactly what that meant.

" I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He joyously yelled, dashing out and leaving Wendy behind, presumably running to the guild hall. Once he was out of earshot, Wendy snickered, " That was too easy."

"Good thing we put up those anti-hex runes, huh Wendy?"

" Indeed, Porlyusica-san. It is quite fortunate we infected that moron, ne? He suspected naught. Soon, all of Magnolia will be birds!"

" Those stupid humans will shut up!"

" MUHAHAHAH!" They laughed in unison.

Meanwhile at the guild hall, it was an unusual quiet. The rambunctious Natsu had yet to turn up, Gray was out getting more ice, so there was no fighting. At the bar-style table, a periwinkle haired girl in an orange dress and a blonde in blue sat at the stools, happily chatting over milkshakes and books. A chubby man adorned with a small skull necklace (Nab) surveys the nearly empty Request Board, while an incredibly fat man and a thin man with wild orange hair clank their mugs of cocoa together, poorly serenading the bluenette as a wild-haired man chewing on a screw looked on in disgust. A lavender-white haired woman in a red dress looks up from her seat next to the chatting bookworms as the large double doors creak open, to reveal a… salmon pink chicken?

The guild hall, which had previously been buzzing with conversation, went silent as all eyes go to the angry poultry in the doorway.

"Hey, guys... " The blonde, Lucy Heartfilia, asked the hall, " Is it just me, or does that bird look a bit like…. Natsu?"

" FINALLY, SOMEBODY recognizes me," the scarfed turkey groused, " Do you have any idea how many butchers have tried to catch me? And don't even get me started on the hobos."

To give them credit, most of the Fairy Tailians didn't even blink.

Except Lucy, who was relatively new to the guild and didn't fully understand their customs.

" EHHH?!" She cries, stammering and pointing to the amused turkey.

" Don't worry, Lu-chan," the girl beside her explained, " Every April Fool's day some poor random guild member becomes a farm bird." Lucy visibly relaxed.

" Oh, wait a second," Levy corrected, " That was for April Fool's Day. It's Thanksgiving."

The guild hall echoed with confused shouts, while Levy then said, " Hey… doesn't it turn us into birds, too?"

As if by magic (Oh wait, it was), the guild was filled with the sound of _pops!_, and suddenly the hall was crowded with feathery bodies.

" I knew I should've stayed home today", Lucy whined grumpily.

Meanwhile, Natsu is head to head with an ice blue duck, Gray Fullbuster, each surrounded by auras of fire and ice, respectively.

" Baka flame-brain, ya couldn'tve stayed home for once, could ya? All those people you messed with are their family's dinner now!"

The previously pleased poultry now turned… redder with fury.

" Shut it Minty Fresh! You think I asked to be chased by hobo, you baka?! At least the smart ones have dinner now!"

"Why, you-"

" EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Our favorite blonde cries, effectively shutting up the guild, " If the hex changes all whom contact an infected one…."

"EBOLAAA!" A blue neko shrieks, " WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

" Imagine the clean up crews", an old white turkey, most likely the Master, moaned.

" See that, squinty eyes? Now we've got a city to fix!"

"EBOLAAAA!"

The kawaii neko's cries soon spread to the confused, animal filled city of Magnolia, which then proceeded to… completely panic. Soon, the only sound you could hear were the screams of the citizens.

The Master had a heart attack.

*Timeskip- 6:30 pm, Standard Time*

It's been a few hours since the inhabitants of Magnolia transformed into birds. ( Thanks, Natsu. )

After being reassured by a lacrima call from Porlyusica that the hex would wear off at sundown, the city quieted down. The sun is slowly beginning to set beneath the trees in the distance. The citizens have, by now changed back with little incident, except for one man who claims he laid an egg. On social media sites, changed teenagers have begun to refer to the traumatizing process as " The Incident ''.

A few people had claimed to now be able to speak to birds, and sold themselves as ' Turkey Psychics ', but they were exposed as a hoax before they could turn out any profit by Natsu, who could talk to animals.

Nobody has figured out who cast the prank spell, but Master assigned Nab to investigate, who has finally found the perfect job.

But nobody will ever know.

After all, who would suspect a tiny, adorable, innocent azure-haired girl and a human hating physician mage of casting such a mischievous spell?

( DUN DUN DUNN)

**END**


End file.
